Carnival
by C Waldorf
Summary: Chuck Bass thinks back on the time where he first realized he wanted to see Blair Waldorf smile.


**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl and it's characters do not belong to me. I do not own them. If I did, I wouldn't be spending my time writing fics now, would I?

**A/N:** Just a short story featuring our favorite couple, Blair and Chuck! Can't wait for the new episodes to start! 14 more days! Woohoo! Enjoy reading, everyone!

**Timeline: **Post 1x13 and during 7th grade

** Carnival**

Chuck Bass was seated in his American History class, his mind wandering on the the past events in his life. He thinks about the joys and regrets he's had throughout the seventeen years of his life. Especially the regrets.

If only he didn't send that text to Gossip Girl. If only he didn't blackmail Blair to stay away from Nate. It only pushed her further away from him. If only he didn't sabotage her cotillion, then he would've proved to Blair that he could behave. If only he told her how important she was to him. If only he didn't sleep with her during the night at Victrola. If only he didn't win her that stupid bear at a carnival in seventh grade. Then, he wouldn't have fallen in love with Blair Waldorf and everything would've been alright.

--

_FLASHBACK:_

Chuck was walking around the carnival with Blair, Serena, and Nate. The carnival had come to visit and the two girls had insisted that they should spend their Saturday there which earned a lot of time in persuading the two boys.

"Ooh!" Serena exclaimed, jumping up and down as she looked at the shooting booth. "How adorable is that doll?" She asked, She pointed to one of the prizes that were placed on the shelf for display. "Will one of you guys win it for me?" She looked between Chuck and Nate.

Chuck saw Blair bite her lower lip. Nate was going to do it. Chuck and Blair were both sure of it.

"Sure," Nate predictably said with a laugh after Serena let out her puppy dog eyes. He stepped forward and paid for the ten shots required to win the prize.

Chuck glanced at Blair and saw her eyeing a huge teddy bear that was sitting beside the doll.

"You want that bear?" He asked her, his voice low.

Blair looked at him, surprised that he was standing beside her when he was a few feet away from him just a few minutes ago. "What are you talking about?"

Serena's squealing interrupted their conversation as the two brunettes turned towards her. She was already hugging the doll she wanted.

"Thanks, Natie!" She exclaimed, giving Nate a hug with her available arm as Nate laughed.

Blair's eyes lowered as she fidgeted with her hands.

Chuck then stepped up beside Nate and took out a dollar from his wallet before Blair could protest. "I'd like to give it a shot." He told the guy that was watching the stand. He took the gun handed to him and in a span of forty-five seconds, he shot down ten out of ten targets.

"Wow," Serena commented in awe as she, Nate, and Blair applauded. "You're not so bad yourself, Chuck!"

Chuck smirked at them as the guy, chewing some gum, asked him what he wanted. "Give me the bear." He said after pretending to look at the prizes for a few seconds even though he knew that it was the bear he was going to choose.

The guy took out the said prize from the shelf and gave it to Chuck. "Nice hand," he complimented as Chuck took the bear from him.

Chuck gave another smirk in reply as he turned to his three friends. "Nathaniel, my boy." He said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I'd like to give you the bear but what would people think?"

Nate laughed, tilting his head back. "I know, man." He said, feigning sadness. "I feel your pain."

He turned to Blair. "Since Serena already has a doll," he started, acting as if he didn't know Blair wanted the bear since he knew she didn't want Serena and Nate to know. "Here," Chuck handed her the bear.

Blair crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't ask for a bear." She told him, raising her chin in that arrogant way of hers slightly.

"Look," Chuck said frustratedly. "Just take it." He handed the bear to her again, almost shoving it in her arms as she made a show of accepting the bear as if it was against her will.

"Thanks, I guess."

Chuck shrugged, giving her his infamous smirk. "No problem," he replied. "It gave me a chance to show of my skills and show Nathaniel here that he's not the only one who can shoot some targets." He said which caused Nate to object.

Blair rolled her eyes in response as Serena started pushing everyone again. "Come on, guys! I want to ride the ferris wheel and then the roller coaster!"

Everyone groaned as they allowed Serena to drag them towards the ferris wheel as she babbled on about practically every ride there was in that bubbly way of hers.

Chuck saw Blair out of the corner of his eye as she listened to her best friend's ramblings. She was subtly hugging the bear and her eyes had a certain sparkle in them. Her eyes suddenly met his and he didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him but he thought he saw Blair flash him one of those rare genuinely happy smiles she gave out occasionally. A smile that reached her eyes.

And Chuck found himself smiling back.

That was when Chuck Bass realized how much he wanted to see Blair Waldorf smile, especially if it was because of him.

--

Blair Waldorf lay in her bed, allowing herself to cry in the solitude of her room. She hugged a light brown bear close to herself she had since her early teen years.

She cried and cried until there were no more tears left. She promised herself she was going to formulate plans on everyone's downfall after this. But now, she allowed herself to be true to herself and let everything out. This was the last night she was going to let these tears fall.

She hugged the bear tighter to herself, as if sucking up comfort from its cotton. She didn't know how she'd gotten it, completely forgetting who it was from. She didn't know why but this bear made her feel like everything was going to be alright. It was the only thing that made Blair feel secure.

**END.**

Hope you guys tell me what you think and drop me a review. :)


End file.
